This invention relates to chemical oxygen-iodine lasers and especially to a closed-cycle, chemical reaction systems for converting the infrared laser radiation of such lasers to visible radiation.
The chemical oxygen-iodine laser (COIL) produces radiation at a frequency of 1315 nm (IR radiation) from chemical fuels. The utility of this type of laser would be greatly enhanced if the output radiation was in the visible spectrum. Lasing at visible wavelengths from the excited (B) state of iodine monofluoride [IF**(B)] has been observed. Thus, it would be useful to have a means for producing the IF**(B) state in conjunction with the infrared radiation from a COIL.